bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dava4444/A Shock to the System.. or A Man decides A Clone Obeys
Hi WWW people! A rumor is often misheard or misunderstood.. or re-imagined. System Shock is an IP 'believed' to be the scfi-reversal-twin to Bioshock, from what I gather System Shock's theme, is; when AI goes quite mad. Bioshock being Steampunk retro-futuristic, dirty dank realism that we loved, of a charismatic genius. and SystemShock, .. from the Demo alone.. a world gone wrong. We are not getting another Bioshock.. if ever.. for another 5 years at least, so fans i imagine will flock to Nightdive's SystemShock..what will this be? The KS has now closed, but my copy is booked. I hope they make both Bioshock and SystemShock the twins they deserve to be.. not because they are.. but becuase the fans yearn for it. I wrote before on this subject.. assuming 2K to have the rights to SystemShock. I was mistaken. Nightdive owns the IP.. but why shouldn't 2K help along this little studio.. great publicity, and a rebound effect when they release the next Bioshock, less pressure for each dev team, that once their game is completed by fans do the fans then hassle the devs on a release time for the sequel. no, they go hassle the 'twin' hehe. And for Nightdive.. closely using the mechanics in a friendly way of Bioshock, increases the player familiarity, user experience, while having the depth of their own story to tell.. just benefits everyone.Both 2K and Nightdive should badly want this, it makes great business sense to feed off each other, to refine each others style of play to tell a story, to let the games be 'twins'.. and I hope they will. A man chooses, a clone obeys. Ken Levine has stated on many occasions that Bioshock while not directly linked to System Shock, drew many influences from it, and that it was the BioShock 'template', now we have SystemShock coming, drawing off the influences of Bioshock.. this as a fan of Bioshock makes me very happy. I hope I can be told a new story, but in the clothes I feel comfortable with. Neither game is a clone of the other. Elder Scrolls and Fallout are twins of the that ilk. I can't wait for the new arrival of SystemShock! Would you kindly.. Take me into the future, show me the disaster, make it *real*. I find too many futuristic games.. sterile and bland. They have lost the human touch.. which for this game would be bad. This game might be about.. what makes the human existence a quality that must survive. And survive we will. The AI (SHODAN) *must* be smart, feminine and sexy. A Villainess of trickery and manipulation. Seductive, yet wrathful. Should the player gain her respect, she becomes seductive, if he refuses her, she should be scorned. But perhaps I write the scenes too much in my head hehe. What I think we need from this game is the politics of AI.. and I think Futurama's Bender summed this up best with the famous line 'Kill All Humans'. peace Dava ........... And to anyone who was wondering where my review of the Burial At Sea DLC2 went.. I was just too sad to write it. The DLC in brief I enjoyed it. the ending was little clunky, but I almost OD'd on the nostalgia, much feelz! < 3 Category:Blog posts